1. Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical machines (e.g., electrical motors and generators), more specifically to sensor and control systems for electrical machines.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain electrical machine controllers (e.g., space based DC brushless motor controllers) can utilize Hall Effect (HED) sensors to provide position information of the rotor of the electrical machine. In motor applications, the position can be used to properly commutate the motor as well as provide the period of rotation which can be used to determine the speed of the motor. The speed information can be used to provide feedback for a digital closed loop speed control.
Traditionally, an electrical machine can have three HED sensors placed 120 degrees apart from each other. The loss of one of the HED sensors causes off-nominal operation that cannot always be detected by system level sensors. In such a case, a controller cannot detect or account for a HED sensor failure. For example, excessive current draw and noisy operation are among the operational failure conditions as well as complete failure to operate.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved sensor and control systems for electrical machines. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.